Scrolls of the Heart
by Ame-san
Summary: Well, when it comes to Relena, Heero's never kept a clear head. 1xR
1. Prologue

Scrolls of the Heart 

By: Ame-san 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not making a profit off of this fanfic. 

Prologue 

" Let her go!" He threatened her captor with the gun in his hands. 

" Is this all you've got, the great Heero Yuy?" The other man smirked while tightening his grip on her and the gun pointing at her temple. 

More than ten other preventers surrounded the trio as her captor retreated toward the end of the cliff. There was nothing below except raging currents and sharp rocks. There was nothing beyond except a sea of hopelessness.

" Just give up and let her go! You've reached the end of the line." Heero Yuy spoke calmly, yet he knew that one wrong move both the enemy and his victim would fall forever into oblivion. 

" So what? If I go, she'll be right there with me." The thought on everyone's mind was spoken. 

And Heero Yuy wasn't going to just let _her_ go that easily, not when the world still needed _her_, not when he still needed _her_. 

Relena Dorlain remained dignified in the arm of her captor. She had struggled but to no avail. Her mouth was sealed with duct tape, and her hands were cuffed in the front. Her eyes, full of trust, stared intensely into the eyes of her rescuer. She was afraid, but she had prepared for this day long ago. Death, in the words of Dorothy Catalonia, was the end result of birth. She feared not death but the thought of never seeing his face, never touching his skin, never looking into the eyes of Heero Yuy. 

She gasped as her captor torn off the tape on her mouth. The pain was immense, but she was glad to finally breathe again. 

" Any last words, Vice Foreign Minister?" A derisive tone.

" Heero..."

Relena... She could hear him speak her name one last time before he fired the shot. The bullet hit right through the head of her captor. It was supposed to be a clean shot, but as the man fell forward he managed to push her back toward the edge before Heero could reach her in time. 

" Relena!" She heard him yell her name as he plunged after her. 

Helplessly, she fell into the icy water, and the last thing she saw was him trying to reach for her before everything went black. 

It was supposed to be a clean shot...


	2. Chapter one

Scrolls of the Heart

By: Ame-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not making a profit off of this fanfic. 

Chapter 1

" Relena!" She could hear a man's voice calling that name; she could see him trying to grab onto her; she could see his face and she reached for him, then a severe pain penetrated her head bringing her back to consciousness. 

The nauseating pain forced her to open her eyes, and she found herself lying in an unfamiliar place. White washed walls surrounded her, and white sheets covered her body. 

" Where, where am I..." She spoke weakly. 

" The hospital." An unfamiliar voice replied. 

She looked in the direction of the voice and saw a man in white lab coat standing nearby. He walked closer and placed his hand on her forehead, then examined her eyes with a tiny flash light. The light was blinding, but afterwards, she could see him clearly. The man had raven hair and behind his glasses was a pair of emerald eyes. 

" Can you tell me your name?" He asked. " Do you remember?"

" My name?" She remembered the dream. The man in her dream had called her Relena. " Relena." 

" Last name?" 

" My last name?" Everything was a blank, then the pain intensified. She covered her head in her hands trying to subdue the pain. Her fingers felt an unfamiliar material wrapped around her head. Bandages?

" It's ok. It's ok." She felt another pair of hands covering her own and bringing them down to her sides. " Don't try to move." The voice was soft and kind. 

" I, I can't, I don't know. It's all gone." Fear and panic. She felt fragile not knowing what to do.

" Shhh... It's ok, Relena." The man said. " You are in the hospital. Someone found you on the beach unconscious and brought you here. You've suffered a severe concussion, and you've been in a coma for six weeks."

" Six weeks?" 

" Yes. Six weeks. We didn't think you were going to make it, but every time when we tried to remove you from life support, you would show signs of waking up. It's been six weeks, and clearly you've got a strong will to live." 

" I..."

" But unfortunately, like in many cases of severe head injuries, you have amnesia. It's a miracle that you still could recall your name."

" Amnesia?"

" It's not certain whether your memory loss is selective. You might remember some things or nothing at all. The brain damage you've suffered could cause two different kinds of amnesia, retrograde or anterograde. We'll test you gradually in the next week or so to determine the case and give you treatment. At the moment, just relax and focus on your recovery." He explained. 

" Where am I?" 

" You were found on the coast of the Netherlands and right now, you are in The Hague, the nearest coastal city." 

" How, who found me?" 

" A local fisherman. He lives in a small coastal town twenty miles from here. He and his wife brought you in about six weeks ago, and they've been here almost everyday to check on you. Relena, is it? You were lucky to have been saved by such nice people." The doctor smiled kindly.

Everything seemed like a blur to her, and she just realized that she didn't even know this man's name.

" I'm sorry, but you are...?" She felt rather ashamed.

" Oh, don't worry about it. My name is Ian Machaon. I have been your doctor for the past month." 

" Dr. Machaon..."

" Just Ian." 

" Ian," She nodded. " Thank you."

" No problem, Relena, but I think the Neirins are the ones you should really give thanks to. After all, they were the ones who brought you here."

" Neirin." She made a mental note to never forget this name. " May I see them?"

" Of course. I'll make some arrangement, so they can come up here today." 

* * *

" Why are you still working on that case, Heero?" Duo Maxwell raised his hands in frustration. " It's no use. We've searched the entire ocean floor, and what did we find? Nothing! Nothing, Heero."

" I'm not giving up." 

" I know, but it's been over a month. Why don't you just give yourself a break?"

" I said I'm not giving up." His hands typed furiously on the keyboard. 

" I'm not either, but you do have other jobs to do than finding Relena. It's time to face reality, Heero. We've tried everything, and still no trace. What else is there to do?" Duo paused for breath. " I'm not saying that I do not care, but the truth is, after the initial grief and denial, I've reached a point of utter hopelessness." 

Silence.

" I know you are angry. Heck, I'm angry too. It's just not fair that this would happen to her now, after so many years. Ten years, Heero. Ten years after the war, and this happens. She was supposed to step down from office this year too. Why would anyone care for some one at the end of their game? I just don't understand. Good thing that SOB is dead now, though he could die a hundred times and that still wouldn't bring back Relena."

Silence. 

" Fine, I'm leaving. You can live in your office forever, but I've got a family to go back to. Hilde is waiting for me at home; you sure you don't want to come over for diner?"

" Hn." 

Duo left without another word.

_Where are you, Relena? You can't just disappear out of this world._ Heero stopped his typing and ran a hand through his unruly hair. If it weren't for the current, I wouldn't have lost you. 

_Damn it!_ His clenched fist hit the desk. The thought of her dead was unbearable. 

_I let you die, Relena. I fucking let you die! _

* * *

She couldn't really fall back asleep; the pain in her head wasn't strong enough to knock her out but just enough to keep her from getting up. She had her eyes closed and hoped the darkness would somehow soothe her pain. But instead of the black emptiness she was hoping for, all she could see was the face of the man in her dream - the man with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes.

" Relena." A soft voice called her name. " Are you awake?"

She opened her eyes and saw Ian along with two strangers in the room. The couple, with their snow white hair, seemed to be in their sixties, but they looked quite healthy with the pink glow on their faces. They were simple folks. She could tell by their genuine smiles. 

" Relena, this is Manfred and Hannah Neirin." Ian introduced the couple to her. " They saved your life."

Manfred Neirin was embarrassed by that last remark and shook his head in earnest. " No, no, it was nothing. Anyone would've done the same." His voice was low and warm like that of a grandfather. " I'm just glad you are ok, kid." 

" Don't mind him. He's just shy." Hannah Neirin sat down on the edge of Relena's bed and took her right hand. Relena felt rather reassured when she felt the wrinkled and callous fingers clasped around her skin. She had an odd feeling that her grandparents were visiting her. 

" How are you feeling, sweet heart?" The old lady's voice was smooth and calm. 

" I'm ok. It's just a little headache." She smiled in return.

" If you need anything, just ask us. We'll be here as soon as we can." 

" Thank you, Mrs. Neirin."

" Hannah. Don't be that formal around us, sweet heart. It's Hannah and Manfred. Don't Mrs. this and Mr. that." 

Manfred nudged at his wife, and they both exchanged a knowing look.

" Relena," Hannah began again. " Ian's told us about your condition and your am..amne -" 

" Amnesia." Manfred added.

" I know, Manfred." Hannah throw her husband a reproachful look. " Your amnesia, and we were thinking, Manfred and I, that if you would mind staying with us until you are better. We'll help you to look for your family and friends, and Ian here is going to help you remember again."

" I..." She was speechless at their kindness.

" We don't really have anything fancy. It's just a house in a small town that's not even on the map, but we would love to have you there." She asked sincerely.

" I, I would love to. Thank you." She could feel the tears fall from her eyes. " Thank you, I don't know what I would do..."

" Don't think on it, Relena. Just try to get better, ok?" Hannah brushed away her tears. 


	3. Chapter two

Scrolls of the Heart

By: Ame-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not making a profit off of this fanfic. 

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews; they were really helpful. Just to clarify a few things, I know this story is not very original, but I'm working hard to twist it around. (The idea actually came from a dream I had; I wasn't going to write it initially, but somehow it just needed to be written.) The fact that no one recognized Relena was indeed a problem in the plot, I had trouble writing it in the first place. But I hope my explanation in this chapter makes sense. Sorry about that. Enjoy! 

Chapter 2

The ride to the Neirins' house was quite pleasant; the scenery was just breathtaking. Relena looked out the window and saw the endless ocean spread out like glass. Only briefly was the calmness disturbed by soft winds. As Hannah introduced the surroundings to her, Relena memorized every color, every sound of this place; she grasped tightly onto her new memories for fear of losing them again. 

It only took them forty minutes to arrive at the home of the old couple. The one story house was made of red bricks; she thought it looked like something out of a children's fairy tale. According to Hannah, they've lived here for over thirty years, and the house seemed like it was only built yesterday. Hannah said that that was because she and Manfred would repaint it every other year. Relena laughed at the strange couple and found herself falling in love with them as time went by. 

" Here," Manfred helped her out of the car and into the wheelchair. Despite her protests, Ian, the doctor, had ordered her to travel in a wheelchair until further notice. 

" One of these days, I'm going to walk on my own." She said with determination. 

" One step at a time, kid." Manfred pushed her wheelchair toward the front door of the house. " It's already a miracle that you are discharged from the hospital only a week after you've been in a coma."

" Yeah, remember the look on Ian's face when I told him that I want to get out? He really takes his job seriously, doesn't he?"

" He's a good kid. Very responsible." Hannah caught up with them while carrying several bags in her hands. 

" Here, let me have some." Relena offered to help.

" No, you just concentrating on getting healthy. Trust me, when you are better, there is a lot of things you can do in the house." 

The inside of the house was very simple. The living room was not big but seemed spacious nonetheless. The floor was made of wood and in the center there lay a piece of white rug. A few couches completed the rest of the picture. Relena's room was on the left. She had a twin bed with country flower sheets. A few feet from the bed was a wooden dresser. A mirror hung on the cream colored wall, and at the corner under the window were two chairs and a small table. Simple, but comfortable. She loved it very much.

After they situated everything, the old couple sat down in the chairs and looked at Relena with concern.

" Relena, there are a few things we have to do within the next week." Hannah began. " Manfred and I thought that it would be best if we begin searching for your family as soon as possible." She paused to gather her thoughts. " When we found you that day on the beach, we reported it to the local police. But because you've been in the hospital, nothing has been done so far."

She eyed her husband and said to Relena, " I think we need to take you to the city police. The local officers are a bunch of lazy bums; they are no good. Isn't that right, 'fred?" Her husband nodded quickly.

" That's very kind of you, Hannah. It all sounds fine to me." She smiled gratefully.

" Ian is also coming tomorrow to do a few tests on you." Manfred added.

" He's coming over here? I thought I was supposed to have them done at the hospital." She asked.

" Well, he said that you shouldn't travel too much under your current condition." 

" He's just too good to be true." She shook her head in amusement while the old couple guffawed. 

* * *

" Relena!" He was calling her name again. The man with those Prussian blue eyes was calling her name again. She reached toward his hands only to come face to face with pitch darkness. _Where did he go?_ She needed to reach for his hands. She didn't know why but all she could feel was the overwhelming urge to grab a hold of his hands. _Who are you? Tell me, who are you? Wait! Please don't go! No, wait! Don't leave me!_

" Relena, Relena, wake up, Relena." Gentle hands shook her body with the utmost care. " Relena."

She awoke to a familiar voice. " Ian?"

" You were having a bad dream, Relena." 

" I dreamt that..." She decided not to tell him; after all, she didn't even know the man in her dreams. " Nevermind. I'm ok. Why are you here so early?"

" It's almost ten in the morning." He chuckled at her look of shock. " Our appointment was at nine; I've been here for a while now." 

" I can't believe I overslept." She apologized immediately. " Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right with you." She tried to get into the wheelchair herself but her legs fell back as she stood up.

" Let me help you." Ian took her in his arms and put her down in the chair. Though their closeness was brief, Relena still felt uneasy. Her face was pink from embarrassment. 

" Ian, just wait for me in the living room; I'll be out there in a sec." She gestured him toward her bedroom door. 

" Right." He left quietly.

Ian waited until she finished breakfast to begin the memory test. 

" Here, read this passage, Relena." He handed her a piece of paper. 

She took it from his hand. " Wait, I've read this already. You made me read it last Thursday."

" Good." He jot down something in a notebook. 

" What are you playing at? Is this a joke?" 

" No, this tests your ability to recall things over a period of time after the accident, and shows that your learning ability is intact." 

" Which basically suggests I'm not stupid, right?" Sarcasm.

" Apparently not. Not with that sense of humor." Two could play the game. 

" Humph." She made a silly face at him.

" Now, Relena, could you recall the time of our appointment?" 

" Nine. You just said that twenty minutes ago." 

" What's the name of Hannah's mother?" 

" Iris." She remembered it when Hannah showed her the photo album. Clearly, Ian knew about it too. 

" Now, could you point her out in this picture?" He handed her a photograph she had seen the night before.

" That one, the one with red hair." 

" Good."

" Is there a point to all this?" She was getting annoyed. 

" Just wait." He wrote some more in the notebook. " Now, Relena." His tone was suddenly serious. " Can you tell me the date of your birth?"

" No, you know I can't - "

" The name of your parents?"

"No, what -"

" The last thing you did before finding yourself in the hospital?"

" No! You know very well I can't remember all those things!" She was getting emotional.

" Calm down, Relena. This is all part of the test." His voice returned to its usual soft tone. " Trust me, Relena."

_I do trust in you. Yes, I do. _ Strange voices rang in her head as a fresh wave of pain pounded her temple.

" Are you alright?" Ian ran to her quickly. His closeness was making her uncomfortable again. Her stomach felt odd every time he was near. The feeling was indescribable through words, but somehow, she felt a familiarity in it. 

" I'm fine, really." She smiled weakly.

" You should go lie down." He ordered. " I'll tell the Neirins to make some soup for you." 

" No, really. I'm fine. Don't trouble them." She pretended to be better. " Ian, what's your conclusion based on these tests?" She tried to change the subject. 

" I don't have a final result yet, but so far I'm positive that you have retrograde amnesia. You have no memory of anything before your accident, but your ability to remember from now on is perfectly fine."

" Good, I'm not stupid."

" Just completely clueless." He laughed.

" You know, that's not funny." She glared at him.

"Ian, how am I going to get my memory back?"

" The swelling of the brain has reduced to a minimum, but I cannot guarantee that you will remember everything once you are completely healed." He paused to find the right words. " Relena, there is a chance that you will never be able to remember your past."

" But I still have the chance to remember." She argued. 

" Yes, but most likely when something of your past triggers it." 

* * *

" Heero! Hey, Heero!" Duo Maxwell rushed to his friend's desk and deposited on it a stack of paper and photographs. " Check these out! I just got them today. Relena is still alive!" He was ecstatic.

" What?" 

" You were right. Remember a couple of days ago when you told me that you've found a lead in the Netherlands, well, here are the results." 

He scanned through the papers and picked out the photos. They were indeed photos of Relena, or at least someone who looked just like her. 

" What's the story on these?" He held the pictures in his hands.

" Well, we went for the lead and landed in The Hague. She was spotted in a hospital there. No one reported because no one thought that that was the real Vice Foreign Minister. They just thought she was a look alike."

" A look alike? Are they all blind!"

" Well, why would anyone believe that the famous Vice Foreign Minister was in a hospital alone, away from her bodyguards, not to mention in a foreign country 200 miles from Cinq. Remember Heero, Une made the media seal their lips. If everyone knew that Relena was missing, possibly dead, what would the world become? "

" I'm going to the Netherlands, Duo. Tell Une that I'm leaving tonight. If she objects my method of working, then she can very well fire me. " 


	4. Chapter three

Scrolls of the Heart

By: Ame-san

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I am not making a profit off of this fanfic. 

Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! :)

Chapter 3

" Are you positive that she said her name was Relena?" Heero Yuy cornered the already frightened nurse with his cold eyes. 

" I, I'm pretty sure that's what the patient said, sir." The young woman kept looking away under his scrutiny. 

" Where is she now?" He cared not for politeness. 

" She was discharged a few days ago and ..." She was too afraid to speak.

" Just tell me where she is now." He demanded. 

" An old couple, the Neirins, her rescuers; they asked her to stay with them and she agreed. They, they live in the nearest town from here, about an hour away." She stuttered a bit. She came from a small town herself, and this was the first time she spoke to a Preventer. She had heard that they were a kind of special police of both the earth and space, but she didn't think they were this frightening. The man standing in front of her was absolutely horrid. If it weren't for his ID and his uniform, she would have called security right away.

" Do you have their address?" The tone was forceful.

" Yes, yes sir. Let me look into the database. " She quickly typed something into the computer. " Here." She printed out a copy and handed to the man. 

" Thank you for your cooperation." He spoke in a monotone. " The subject of out meeting today does not leave this room, do I make myself clear, Ma'am." 

She watched in awe as he vanished from her sight. 

* * *

" Ian, don't you have to work today?" Relena turned to look at the man who was pushing her wheelchair from behind. They were on a rather insignificant sidewalk that led to the town square. Nearby were buildings and homes of small family businesses and restaurants

" Night shift. Starts at five. That's why I offered to take you to the city." He explained. " The Neirins need some time to do house work."

" I know I was a bother from the start." She felt rather guilty.

" No. Don't say it like that, Relena. You are not a bother. All of us here are trying to help you, and we are doing it willingly." He reassured her.

" Why? " She whispered. " I just..."

" Small town mindset. We've got that gut feeling to care for one another. I've never seen anything grand or cared for the world outside. I was brought up as a country boy and I figure I'll remain one even though I work in the city now." 

" It must have been nice growing up in a small town. No worries and all." She almost spoke with envy.

" Hey, don't be so grave. How do you know that you weren't from a small town like me?"

" I just don't feel it, you know." Her lands lay in her lap. " Anyway, we'll find out soon, won't we? We are going to the police today, right?" She tried to sound hopeful.

" Yeah. But not after I've fed you some lunch." He said playfully.

" It's eleven in the morning, Ian." She shook her head. " I'm not hungry yet."

" Well, it's for me." He admitted guiltily. " All this walking and pushing have made me starving. I didn't have breakfast like someone here did."

" Hey, you offered yourself to take me walking today and showing me around town." She tried to act indignant. " Fine, pick yourself a place and eat. "

" Don't mind if I do." He stopped her wheelchair, turned left and was ready to cross the street to what it seemed like a small cafe. 

It didn't take him long to spot a table at the entrance that allowed the space to fit Relena's wheelchair. 

" You know, I am going to walk this time next week." She promised him that.

" We'll see about your condition." He smiled. " You sure you don't want anything?"

" Positive." She nodded. 

He left for the counter to order something for himself; she sat there admiring the view of well...nothing in particular until she saw those Prussian blue eyes staring straight into her own.

She saw him; she saw the man in her recurring nightmare, the man who kept calling her name, the man whom she tried desperately to reach but to no avail. The man who was now walking toward her and looking at her as if looking at a ghost. 

" Relena." She recognized that voice. It was him; there was no mistake about it. But...

" Who, who are you?" That was all she could manage to say.

" What?" 

" Who are you?" Her head began to hurt again and out of habit, her hands found their way to her temple. " I...I'm sorry. I can't remember...there was this accident and...you were there...in my dreams... but I don't know..."

" Sir? Can I help you?" It was Ian. 

" Relena, look at me." Heero demanded, completely ignoring Ian. 

" Sir, please stop. She's not well." The doctor tried to intervene.

By instinct, Heero grabbed Relena's arm, trying to get her to look at him. But he was surprised to find someone else blocking him. 

" Don't." He warned the guy with glasses. 

" I suggest you to back away now, sir." Ian held his own threat. " Leave her alone."

They were starting to cause a scene. The few people in the cafe had their full attention directed at them.

" Move." Heero ordered. 

Though a bit intimidated, Ian stood firm in front of Relena. " No."

" Ian, it's ok. He's...I know...I think I know him." Relena emerged from behind in her wheelchair.

" What? How can you be sure?" He stayed close.

" I don't know, but I feel it." She looked deeply into Heero's eyes. " I know him." Her hand automatically reached for his. This time she was able to touch his skin, yet nothing happened like she thought it would. No sparks flying, no sudden flashbacks, nothing. Nothing.

" Relena, what...what happened to you?" Heero clasped her hand tightly. " Tell me."

" I don't know. I've said I don't know what happened! I can't remember!" Tears began to gather in her eyes as she fought to keep them in. It wasn't because she couldn't remember him but because all hope she had in meeting him was now fading away quickly. He was supposed to be the key to her past. What happened? What happened to the trigger she needed to regain her memory? She felt nothing.

" She was in a coma, and her brain injury has caused amnesia. She has no memory of anything before her accident." Ian said on her behalf, seeing that she could barely form a sentence. 

" It wasn't a fucking accident!" Heero hissed. 

" Stop it! Stop it! I want to go home. Take me home, Ian." She couldn't handle it anymore. There was too much pain.

" No. You are not taking her anywhere. She's coming home with me." Heero protested, seizing her hand once more. 

" No, not you. Ian, take me back to Hannah's, please." She fought to keep her emotions in control.

" Sir, I think we should continue this somewhere else." Ian suggested. " Let me take her home and give her some medicine, and then you can say whatever you need to say."

Knowing that further argument wouldn't achieve anything, Heero complied. A particular thought kept running in his head, and it was giving him hell.

_She doesn't remember me. She doesn't know who I am._

_* * *_

" You mean she's working for the government?" Manfred and Hannah eyed one another in disbelief. 

" Yes. She's Relena Dorlain. The current Vice Foreign Minister." Heero repeated. He couldn't believe it himself that there were still people out there who didn't know very much about Relena. He glanced at Relena who had her back turned against all of them and continued. " I am one of the Preventers who is in charge of her safety. I cannot tell you what happened, but six weeks ago, her life was put in jeopardy."

" Vice Foreign Minister...Relena Dorlain? But I didn't see anything on the news..." Ian spoke his thoughts out loud.

" What I don't understand is how you could not have recognized her?" There was a tone of accusation in Heero's tone. 

" Well I...I didn't think...I mean I did suspect...but..." 

" But what? What I also don't understand is why didn't you report this to the police?" 

" I...they did," Ian eyed the Neirins. " But they haven't had time to examine her because she was unconscious the whole time." He did his best to explain, but Heero's attitude was getting on his nerves. 

" That's no excuse for -" 

"Look Sir, we are a bunch of small town people who don't usually get involved in things like this. We've never seen anything like it and we don't sit around all day waiting for it to happen." Ian took a deep breath; he had never spoken to anyone like this before. " It's true that we've all heard of a Vice Minister Dorlain and probably seen her on TV, but she and people like you are part of a different world we live in." 

" Ian, that's enough." Manfred interrupted. " Just let it go." 

" No, I'm going to make him understand." This took Heero by surprise. " I might have suspected, but I don't expect it to be true. People like us don't immediately link the Relena here to the famous Relena Dorlain out there. It's not like we personally know Miss Dorlain and can recognize her just by her face. Pictures and real life people aren't the same. We doubt, but we just don't believe. Is it so hard for you to understand? There had been so many look-a-likes of famous people; how are we to know that she was the real person?" 

Silence. 

Relena took the time to turn her wheelchair around and face Heero. She couldn't hide from him anymore. She needed to know everything. 

" Tell me, Mr. - " She couldn't recall his name. 

It pained him to see her like that. " Heero, Heero Yuy." 

" Mr. Yuy." 

The impersonal tone of her voice was a stab in his chest. 

" Mr. Yuy. You say that I am the Vice Foreign Minister, and I'm some sort of a celebrity to the people?" 

His silence confirmed her question. 

" Dorlain." She said to herself, hoping to gain something from the sound of it. 

" I do not think it's wise to discuss your past in front of these strangers." Heero said. 

" Strangers? Right now, Mr. Yuy, I'm afraid you are the stranger to me. These people are my friends." She was rather cold in her choice of words. 

" Very well. But I cannot tell you anything unless you come back with me to the Cinq Kingdom and resume your recovery there. Information concerning your past is strictly confidential, Relena." 

She wasn't too fond of his attitude either. Something about the way he was treating her seemed to irritate her. She just felt like screaming at him for reasons she did not know or just couldn't remember. 

" Were we good friends, Mr. Yuy?" She took a bold step asking him the question. 

He was completely unprepared for it. Friends? He couldn't answer her. Their relationship had always been in a stalemate. Were they ever considered as friends? Or maybe something more? He didn't know, and now it was his job to tell her. It had always been her who knew what they were, not him, but... 

" Mr. Yuy?" 

" No." He decided this answer was for the best. Whatever there had been was now no more. 

" I see." She thought quietly for a moment and decided to let the subject drop. " You mean that there is no choice for me but to go back with you, if I want to find out who I was." 

" Yes." 

" Hannah?" She looked at her for support. 

" Go with him, Relena. We are fine; don't worry about us. We are just happy that you are going home." She didn't treat her any differently even after finding out her identity. Relena was grateful. 

" Same as always, if you need us, we'll be there." Manfred added. 

" Yes, Relena. We'll be there." Though his words were encouraging, Ian had a pained expression on his face. 

She lowered her head to let everything sink in and when she looked up again, there was a new found determination. 

" Mr. Yuy, you may take me... home." 

* * * 

" He did what?" Duo Maxwell winced at his superior's yell. Colonel Une was beyond just displeased at agent Yuy's behavior, she was in somewhat a mixture of shock and rage. A strange pair indeed. 

" You can't blame him for that. You know he had to go." Maxwell spoke in a way as if walking on eggshells. 

" But without making any plans of action. Too impulsive." She shook her head. " This is too impulsive, especially for Heero." 

" Well, when it comes to Relena, Heero's never kept a clear head." 

" True, true. I hope this time-" 

There was a loud thud outside of the door, and the rose wood door of Colonel Une's office almost disintegrated as the figure outside kicked it open. 

" What the hell happened to her!" That wasn't a question. 

" Zechs, is that you?" Upon recognition, Duo Maxwell almost fell out of his chair. 

" It's me, Maxwell. Now care to tell me what happened to my sister?" The man the world hadn't seen in ten years suddenly came back with a vengeance. 

" Zechs, calm down before -" 

For a second time, Milliardo Peacecraft cut off Colonel Une. " You have no right to talk to me right now, Une. Clearly you tried to keep this from me." 

" Why would I -" 

" Then why didn't I get the message right after she was captured? I would have come back sooner if it weren't for you and your damn preventers." He looked as if about to kill. 

" Zechs, you were on Mars. It takes people at least four weeks to book a flight back. You wouldn't have been any help." 

Duo watched in silence. 

" You could have sent a shuttle to get me." Zechs argued. 

" I didn't have the time and the resources to send a space shuttle to get one person, who isn't much of a help, from Mars. Zechs, we had the best team searching for her after she fell." Her tone softened a bit. " And I did get the message to you when I had the chance." 

" Where is she now!?" 

" We think she's in the Netherlands. Heero is already there making progress, " She then added. " I hope." 

" You only sent out one agent?" Disbelief. 

" That's actually a long story." Duo interrupted. 

" I didn't ask you, Maxwell." He glared at the other preventer. " And out of all people, you had to sent Heero Yuy. " 

" He is the best." Une replied not wanting to reveal the other part of the story. " He can be difficult at times, but right now you have to trust him." 

" I could trust him with everything including my own life but not with Relena. Never with Relena." His last words sounded almost like a threat. 


End file.
